El País de las Maravillas
by Nyristh
Summary: Alicia se limita a vivir su vida. Ir a la escuela, pasar las tardes con su madre, dar siempre buena imagen y estudiar con su hermana mayor. Pero Alicia se encontrará frente a una imagen que la sorprenderá y la invitará a entrar en el fascinante País de las Maravillas y a mezclarse con sus intrigantes habitantes. ¿Será todo eso real? ¿Será una sueño? ¿Habrá perdido Alicia la cabeza?
1. Capítulo 1 - El conejo blanco

1.

El otoño acababa de empezar, y con él la escuela. No para todos, claro, yo tenía ya quince años, que era una edad a la que usualmente ya no se estudiaba, ya que la educación obligatoria gratuita sólo se impartía hasta los trece años. Pero yo pertenecía a la clase alta, a la ''burguesía'', como se referían a nosotros mismos mis padres. Por lo tanto, yo, con quince años, seguía acudiendo a la escuela durante dos horas cada mañana.

Caminaba sobre la piedra lisa por el desgaste de la calle, bajo un cielo nublado que anunciaba lluvia. Incluso habría dicho que nieve, por el tono más blanco que gris de las nubes, de no ser porque aún era demasido pronto. Llevaba la cabeza baja y la vista fija en mis botas y en el bajo de mi vestido.

Oía a los grupos de chicas de mi edad pasar de largo, en mi misma dirección. Nunca había tenido amigas, ni amigos. Sólo recordaba una excepción, una niña con la que solía jugar de pequeña, hasta que un día no la volví a ver. Años más tarde descubrí que murió de una enfermedad respiratoria.

Las chicas caminaban más rápido que yo, probablmente con alguna cita o evento al que acudir. Yo, al no tener nada más que hacer que coser con mi madre al llegar a casa, caminaba con más tranquilidad, absorta en pensamientos e historias que iba inventando con cada paso.

Las risas agudas de las chicas me hicieron levantar la cabeza un momento, sin alguna razón en concreto. Ellas seguían caminando en grupo, charlando, ajenas a todo lo demás.

-¡Alicia!

Escuché una voz gritando mi nombre y me di la vuelta, sorprendida. Una figura se acercaba corriendo a mí, sujetando algo en una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba la falda para no tropezar. Cuando estuvo más cerca reconocí a Marie, una de las chicas que iban a clase conmigo. A pesar de que tenía mi edad, era más bajita que yo, con la cara redonda y los ojos castaños enormes.

-Te... te has dejado esto -me dijo, extendiéndome mi cuaderno, ruborizada.

Se me abrieron los ojos, sorprendida. Me llevé la mano a la correa en la que transportaba mis libros y, en efecto, me faltaba el cuaderno. Lo tomé de la mano de Marie, que enrojeció aún más.

-Vaya, gracias -respondí con sinceridad-. Mira que no darme cuenta...

Sonreí con amabilidad, esperando que Marie dejara de parecer tan incómoda, pero sólo conseguí el efecto contrario.

Con la cara aún más roja, perció encogerse sobre sí misma. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse. Mientras caminaba volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, que yo correspondí, en el momento en el que uno de los pies se le enredaba en el bajo de la falda y casi la hacía caer de bruces.

Sin pensar, me adelanté, dispuesta a sujetarla o a ayudarla a levantarse, pero no llegó a ser necesario. Recuperó el equilibrio y siguió caminando. Aunque me dio tiempo a ver el rojo brillante sobre sus mejillas.

Bajé la mirada hacia el cuaderno y lo sujeté a la correa de cuero, junto con los libros. Aún pensando en el extraño encuentro con Marie, emprendí de nuevo el camino a casa.

Mi casa era un edificio grande, muy señorial, como había oído decir muchas veces a mis padres. Estaba construida con ladrillo y piedra, tenía grandes ventanas y una puerta imponente, que daba lugar a un porche de mármol, que alcanzaba con unos escalones el caminito de piedra que llevaba a la calle.

Atravesé el caminoque unía el porche de la casa con la calle saltando sobre cada piedra, como si la tierra y las briznas de hierba entre ellas fueran de fuego.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Alicia -me saludó Nina, el ama de llaves. Tenía la edad de mi madre, cara de bondad y nos había visto a mi hermana Helena y a mí crecer.

Sonreí mientras ella me cogía la correa con los libros de las manos.

-Buenas tardes, Nina.

-Ya tienes el baño listo -comezó, con su tono enérgico y alegre habitual-. Y he dejado sobre tu cama ropa recién lavada para cuando salgas. Tu madre te estará esperando en el salón de arriba, pero tómate tu tiempo.

Cuando acabó me sonrió una última vez y se marchó con prisa. Me quedé un instante allí, de pie en el gran vestíbulo hasta que comencé a subir las escaleras, de mármol claro, pasando la mano por la barandilla mientras subía, imaginándome por un momento que estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia algún lugar fantástastico y mágico.

Cuando entré en el cuarto de baño me recibió una nube de vapor que me encrespó el pelo. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y avancé hacia la bañera, situada al fondo de la habitación, quitándome botas, medias, vestido, blusa y ropa interior.

Me metí en la bañera suspirando, cansada. Apoyé la cabeza en el brazo, sobre el borde de la bañera y me quedé mirando el suelo del baño, pensativa y medio adormilada.

De repente, me pareció ver algo. Con el vapor que llenaba la habitación veía todo borroso, cosa que me confundía aún más. Me parecía ver una pequeña forma en el centro del cuarto de baño, en el suelo, de un color azul zafiro. Incluso, me pareció... Oírla cantar. Era un canto agudo, muy agudo. Y muy dulce.

La imagen desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido, se fundió con el vapor de la sala hasta que era indistinguible.

El extraño canto aún me resonaba en la mente, no podía evitarlo. Tomé el baño con rapidez y salí aún más velozmente de la bañera.

Como me había dicho Nina, extendido sobre mi cama había un vestido azul ligero, listo para que me lo pusiera. Ya vestida salí del dormitorio y me dirigí al salón de la primera planta, donde mi madre me estaría esperando, como todos los días, sentada en la gran butaca tapizada de terciopelo rojo oscuro, con la labor de costura en las manos.

Como todos los días, me senté en un sillón algo más pequeño frente a ella y ambas empezamos a coser, a la luz de la chimenea, mientras hablábamos de nuestros respectivos días y de todo en general. Aquel momento del día era solo nuestro.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Nina entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Disculpe, señora, la señorita Helena ya está lista para la lección de hoy.

Asentí y me levanté de un salto, dejando la labor con cuidado sobre el sofá. Me incliné para dar un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y seguí a Nina fuera de la habitación.

-La señorita Helena me ha dicho que hoy daréis la lección en el jardín -me comunicó Nina, caminando junto a mí mientras nos dirigíamos a las escaleras.

-¿En el jardín? -me extrañé-. Creo que será porque quiere aprovechar el aire libre antes de que llegue el frío.

Nina no contestó, seguramente porque estábamos pasando entre más gente del servicio, y ella solo se mostraba cercana y familiar conmigo cuando no había nadie cerca. Nina solo me acompañó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, tras lo que se disculpó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y se marchó.

Salí al jardín y me permití un momento de perderme entre las hojas de las copas de los árboles. Al fin y al cabo, no les quedaba mucho, se acercaba el invierno. Ya estaba anocheciendo, con lo que una parte del cielo mostraba colores naranja y rojo mientras que la otra iba pasando al azul oscuro. Caminé entre los árboles hasta llegar a los seis bancos de piedra que había, colocados en forma de hexágono, en un pequeño claro entre los árboles. El área del hexágono estaba formada de un suelo de piedra clara.

Helena estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo mientras lo hojeaba. Se me pasó por la cabeza que parecía una elegante dama de la aristocracia, con el pelo castaño recogido en un descuidado aunque adorable remolino en la coronilla. Aquel destino era, de hecho, el que podía estar esperándole, si mi padre le encontraba un pretendiente noble adecuado para que la tomara como esposa.

Helena alzó la cabeza y me vio. Me sonrió y dio una palmada sobre la superficie de piedra del banco, invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. Obedecí y me instalé mientras ella ojeaba por última vez el libro.

-Bueno, ¿lista? -me preguntó, con una sonrisa brillante.

Yo había estirado el cuello y miraba con la nariz arrugada las páginas por las que estaba abierto el libro, ambas cubiertas de letras, letras... y solo letras.

-¿Éste tampoco tiene ninguna ilustración? -me quejé.

Helena se río y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo importante en un libro no son las ilustraciones -dijo, con convicción-, sino sus palabras.

Hice un mohín, no muy convencida.

-Pero las palabras sin imágenes son aburridas...

Helena sonrió una última vez y comenzó la lección, a veces leyendo del libro y a veces recitando de memoria. Yo la esuché durante los primeros minutos, haciendo un esfuerzo sincero por seguir los hechos históricos de los que me estaba hablando. Pude seguir la cronología durante unos minutos, hasta que la forma y textura de las nubes me distrajeron.

La voz de Helena se había convertido en la perfecta música de fondo. Estiré las piernas y me dediqué a buscar formas familiares en las nubes; una bota, una mano extendida, una fresa...

De repente, un sonido me hizo volver la cabeza, un sonido de hojas al agitarse. Uno de los arbustos que había alrededor de los bancos se estaba moviendo, las hojas se agitaban como si hubiese algo detrás.

Me levanté y me acerqué hacia allí, caminando deprisa mientras me sujetaba el vestido para no tropezar. No era consciente de si Helena siquiera había visto que me había levantado, que me estaba alejando. Solo podía pensar en descubrir qué había tras el arbusto.

Cuando, por fin, rodeé el arbusto, lo vi.

Era un conejo blanco, bastante grande para ser un conejo. Era del tamaño de un perro mediano, y, aquello no era su rasgo más extraño. Llevaba chaleco y chistera, como todo buen caballero y, en una de las patitas delanteras sostenía un reloj de bolsillo, cuyo tictac escuchaba incluso sin estar cerca de él. Aparte de aquello, el conejo tenía una expresión avispadamente humana.

El animal se quedó unos instantes mirándome, tras lo cual se guardó el reloj en un bolsillo del chaleco y, apoyándose en las cuatro patas, echó a correr.

Yo, siguiendo algún instinto, me remangué el vestido, probablemente más de lo que podría haber sido adecuado, y lo seguí. Corría rapidísimo y, a pesar de que se trataba de mi propio jardín, me costaba seguirle el paso. Estaba segura de que quería que quería que le siguiera, ya que cuando tropezaba o bajaba el ritmo, él frenaba o incluso se paraba a esperarme.

En cierto momento, cuando a mí ya me faltaba el aliento de la carrera, el conejo se paró de nuevo. Sobre las dos patas traseras me miró de nuevo y, con una mirada casi desafiante, desapareció.

O eso me pareció. En realidad había entrado en un agujero en el suelo, probablemente su madriguera.

Miré a un lado y a otro y, sin pensar, me arrodillé junto al agujero, dispuesta a mirar en su interior. No vi absolutamnete nada más que oscuridad. Y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, caí.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Primer contacto

2.

Caía y caía. La falda se inflaba alrededor de mis piernas y yo agitaba los brazos sin parar mientras gritaba. Me golpeé contra la pared y acabé bocabajo, gritando aún más, sin saber si iba a alcanzar el suelo algún día, y temiendo aún más el momento de hacerlo.

De repente, la velocidad de mi caída se redujo considerablemente y, más que caer... flotaba. Pero seguía descendiendo. El estrecho agujero por el que estaba cayendo empezó a ensancharse y, de alguna manera, empecé a distinguir la superficie rugosa de la tierra que me rodeaba.

Había alguna fuente de luz en algún sitio, aunque no podía decir con seguridad dónde.

Sobre las paredes del agujero comencé a ver cosas tan insólitas como cuadros, lámparas, y hasta una fusta de montar. No me podía explicar cómo alguien podía alcanzar tal lugar y mucho menos para qué iba a colgar nada ahí, un lugar en el que nadie iba a verlo.

Excepto yo. Yo podía verlo, aunque seguía sin explicarme por qué. Por qué caía pero no a una velocidad desorbitante. Por qué no llegaba al suelo y me estampaba contra él, como debería pasar en una situación normal.

El agujero se abrió aún más y la fuerza de la tierra volvió a cumplir su cometido, ya que volví a caer a velocidad normal, cayendo bocabajo contra el suelo.

Me incorporé y me aparté el pelo de la cara, poniéndome en pie. Me sacudí el vestido y miré a mi alrededor. Me hallaba en una habitación extraña.

Las paredes estaban formadas por la misma tierra rojiza que el agujero, pero el suelo era de baldosas blancas y negras y, de las paredes, había colgadas dos lámparas con forma de rosas. En la habitación también había una mesita y algunos sillones tapizados de telas gruesas y oscuras.

Avancé un par de pasos hacia el centro de la estancia, recelosa. Sobre la mesa había un par de botellas de licor, varios vasos, una botellita pequeña con una etiqueta colgada y un pedazo de pastel sobre un platito.

Me estaba acercando a la mesa para examinar de cerca los objetos sobre ella, cuando una puerta que no había visto se abrió y dio paso a varias personas que entraron llenando la habitación de sus charlas y risas.

Yo, sin tiempo a esconderme, me quedé allí de pie, mientras el grupo entraba sin prestarme mucha más atención que alguna mirada interesada y alguna sonrisa ladeada. Eran tres hombres y una mujer.

Dos de los hombres eran mayores, tal vez alrededor de la treintena. Aunque no llevaban un atuendo normal. Llevaban traje, y camisa, y corbata, y pantalones, como cualquier hombre normal, pero... Había algo extraño en ellos. En el corte de su ropa, en sus expresiones, en su forma de actuar, de hablar... Además, solo una iba peinado, mientras que el otro llevaba el pelo tal cual, cayéndole de cualquier forma alrededor de la cara. El tercer hombre era más joven, puede que ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado la veintena. Me sonrojé ligeramente al ver que solo llevaba una camisa, sin chaleco o chaqueta encima, y ésta además tenía el cuello abierto y dejaba ver parte de su pecho. A pesar de todo, el rasgo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía los ojos pintados. A pesar de ser un hombre, tenía perfilado de negro el contorno de sus ojos. Era extraño, pero pensé que incluso le hacía atractivo. La mujer, por su parte, tenía el pelo recogido en un extravagante remolino moreno y morado en la coronilla, con algunos mechones cayéndole alrededor de la cara. Llevaba un maquillaje estrambótico: los ojos decorados con sombras negras, los labios de un morado oscuro. Además llevaba puesto un vestido que llevaba el corsé al aire, cosa que podría haberse considerado totalmente inadecuada.

Los cuatro individuos siguieron conversando entre sí mientras pasaron por mi lado.

-... Parece que tenemos una cara nueva -cometaba uno, el joven.

La mujer hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Bueno, ya se encargarán de ella. No creo que pueda aguantar...

Antes de que pudiera oír más, el grupo había alcanzado el fondo de la habitación, sobre cuya pared, había colgado un cortinaje oscuro. Uno de los hombres mayores apartó la cortina, dejando ver una puerta de madera oscura. La mujer la abrió y los cuatro desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

De nuevo, me quedé sola en la habitación. Después de unos momentos mirando a mi alrededor, me acerqué a la cortina y la aparté, volviendo a descubrir la puerta. Intenté abrirla pero, para mi sorpresa no pude, a pesar de que acababa de ver cómo se abría y estaba segura de que no había oído que se cerrara con llave.

Intenté girar el pomo de nuevo un par de veces, sin éxito. Frustrada, resoplé y di un empujón a la puerta. Un gesto que habría provocado una mirada de disgusto en mi madre.

Respiré hondo, intentando apartar las ganas de llorar, a pesar de que tenía las lágrimas agalopándose tras mis ojos. Parpadeé y me fijé con más detalle en la puerta. Sobre la madera, había grabada una frase, justo a la altura de mis ojos. Incliné la cabeza a un lado y leí con atención.

''El paso al otro lado está reservado a los habitantes del País de las Maravillas, si usted no lo es, largo. INTRUSO.

Si, por otra parte, es un invitado, por favor, dé un trago y podrá pasar.''

Me quedé unos instantes mirando fijamente las líneas, sin comprender. ¿Que diera un trago? ¿De qué? Y, ¿realmente era una invitada? No me había invitado nadie.

Me di la vuelta y contemplé la estancia, sin muchas ganas da quedarme allí demasiado rato. Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí las dos botellas de licor que había sobre ella, pero ambas estaban vacías.

Por último, tomé con cuidado la botellita que no era mucho más grande que mi dedo índice y leí la etiqueta que colgaba de ella. ''BÉBEME''

Volví frente a la puerta y bebí un trago del líquido transparente, que resultó no saber absolutamente a nada.

De repente, una sensación extraña me invadió. Y empecé... a hacerme pequeña. Disminuía de tamaño hasta que quedé reducida a la talla de una muñeca.

Frustrada, empecé a llorar. Al tranquilizarme, vi que me hallaba frente a otro grabado sobre la puerta. De nuevo a la altura de mis ojos.

''MUY BIEN. ERES OBEDIENTE, ESO ESTÁ BIEN. AHORA, SI QUIERES RECUPERAR TU TALLA, DEBES COMER UN POCO. O SERVIR DE MUÑECO A ALGÚN NIÑO QUE PASE POR AQUÍ.''

Volví a quedarme petrificada ante aquellas palabras. Deduje que debía comer del pastel que había sobre la mesa, ya que era el único alimento de la sala. Escalé como pude a uno de los sofás y, desde allí, salté a la mesa para hacerme con un trozo de pastel.

Efectivamente, en cuanto le di un mordisco, volví a notar el extraño cosquilleo y empecé a crecer, volviendo a mi tamaño normal.

Me acerqué ilusionada a la puerta, esperando que aquella vez se abriera pero me equivoqué. Seguía cerrada a cal y canto y esta vez ya no había ninguna indicación. Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y suspiré.

En ese momento, la puerta por la que habían entrados los cuatro personajes de antes se volvió a abrir, dando paso en esta ocasión a un niño que debía de tener alrededor de trece años. Llevaba una gorra de lana sobre el pelo rubio descolocado y al verme me sonrió.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa, no puedes pasar? -se calló y se acercó a mí, mirándome con atención-. Oh, espera. ¡Tú eres de fuera! Ah, la puerta se pone muy quisquillosa con este asunto.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y, una vez estuvimos ambos en pie, estiró el brazo y abrió la puerta, que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Me volví para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y él se rio.

-No hay problema. Hay que ayudar a las damas guapas cuando necesitan algo.

Sonreí sinceramente agradecida y crucé la puerta, encontrándome en un pasillo de un color rosa oscuro, con candelabros colgando de las paredes a intervalos regulares.

-Bueno -comenzó el chico, animado-, ya nos veremos por ahí. ¡Hasta otra!

Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y echó a correr por el pasillo, dejándome de nuevo sola.

Eché a andar y al cabo de un minuto, advertí que el pasillo comenzaba a describir una curva hacia la derecha. Seguí andando y, sobre la pared del pasillo distinguí una silueta que reconocí perfectamente: era la de un conejo con chistera.

Algo más contenta, eché a correr por el pasillo, aunque dejé de ver la sombra y no logré alcanzar al conejo, aunque, al llegar al final del pasillo, apenas pensaba en aquello.

El pasillo acababa abruptamente al aire libre. Salí y me recibió la luz del sol, que brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles que ocupaban el horizonte a partir de unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que a la derecha había algunas formaciones rocosas que tenían el aspecto de enormes setas.

A través y entre los arbustos cercanos a las rocas, vi una valla. Era de madera, baja. A ciertos intervalos, uno de los tablones que formaban la valla sobresalía sobre ella y de él colgaba un bonito farolillo. Todos eran de un color distinto: azul, rosa, naranja, verde...

Mirara donde mirara, todo era fascinante. Todo tenía algo especial que hacía que cada detalle fuera diferente a cualquier otro. Me sentía como si acabara de entrar en un cuadro que representara algún lugar imaginario y sorprendente.

Los árboles parecían brillar con algo más que la luz del sol, el cielo tenía un aspecto normal, pero a la vez diferente, e... incluso la hierba bajo mis pies parecía vibrar con una energía invisible y totalmente perfecta.

Miré a mi alrededor, embelesada por la nueva sensación que me invadía y, de repente, recordé al conejo blanco. Era a él a quién andaba buscando.

Había muchos caminos posibles, cientos de direcciones por las que el conejo podía haberse ido, así que me decidí por una al azar y comencé a caminar, recorriendo el camino que delimitaba por la izquierda la valla de madera blanca adornada con los farolillos. Dejé de pisar sobre hierba para pasar a caminar sobre un camino de tierra que, casi sin ser yo consciente, me llevó a adentrarme en un espeso bosque.

Aquel no se parecía a ningún bosque que hubiera visto antes, y podía decir que había visto cientos de ilustraciones de bosques, pero aquel no se parecía en nada a ellas. Salvo en los árboles, claro. Porque si no no sería un bosque.

Pero aquel bosque, con árboles de troncos anchos y rugosos y lisos, altos y erguidos y bajos y nudosos, palpitaba con un ritmo propio. La palabra que se me venía a la mente para describirlo era magia. Aquel bosque era magia.

Las hojas que llenaban las copas de los árboles parecían lucir con un resplandor propio, llenando el bosque de una agradable luz que recordaba a la del atardecer, y las flores que crecían aquí y allí parecían susurrar un canto exquisitamente dulce.

Podría haber apostado, a pesar de que las apuestas no son actividades propias de una señorita, que incluso de noche, aquel bosque no se quedaría a oscuras. Que los árboles, las hojas y las flores lo iluminarían incluso en una noche sin luna.

-Vaaaya... -una voz aterciopelada me acarició la nuca, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Me di la vuelta, temblando por alguna razón. Y me encontré con la mirada de un gato atigrado que se hallaba tranquilamente tumbado sobre la rama de un árbol. Sus ojos amarillentos me miraban fijamente, casi divertidos. Parecía un gato corriente, salvo porque en su pelaje grisáceo se veían unos tonos violetas y azulados que yo nunca había visto en ningún gato.

Y, entonces, confirmó que no se trataba de un gato normal, porque en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa que le atravesaba la cara en una media luna blanca y brillante.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, creí que me acababa de imaginar que el gato me había hablado. Que un gato... había hablado. Me quedé mirándole unos instantes, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. No me lo había imaginado. Un gato acababa de hablarme.

Incapaz de hacer nada más, negué lentamente con la cabeza.

Y, el gato desapareció. Se desvaneció en el aire, estando en un instante allí y al siguiente ya no, quedándose el reflejo de su sonrisa allí flotando, justo donde había estado cuando el animal estaba allí.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscándole con la mirada, hasta que lo localicé sobre otra rama cercana. Reuní valor y abrí la boca.

-Esto... Perdone, ¿ha visto usted a un conejo blanco por aquí? -pregunté-. Llevaba chistera. Y chaleco. Y llevaba mucha prisa.

El gato volvió la cabeza hacia mí y volvió a sonreír de esa forma que parecía burlarse de ti.

-Oh, veo que buscas al Conejo Blanco. Se fue por allí - dijo con su voz suave, y señaló con desgana en una dirección.

-¿De verdad? Oh, ¡gracias! Yo...

El gato negó con la cabeza.

-He dicho que se fue por allí, no que esté por allí. Puede que haya cambiado el rumbo. O puede que haya... -su sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo, dejándome sin saliva en la garganta de nuevo- desaparecido.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, ligeramente asustada por los que estaba viendo, por el gato violeta que sonreía y hablaba.

En aquel momento, el gato saltó de la rama y, en vez de caer verticalmente como habría sido normal, describió una suave curva por el aire hasta aterrizar cerca de mis pies, aún sonriendo.

-Te llevaré con él. Ven conmigo... Alicia.


End file.
